1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing methods, and more particularly, to an image processing method suitable for image correction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to convert text information, diagram information, picture information and the like on a recording medium (document) such as a paper sheet into electronic data, the document is generally read through an image input apparatus such as an image scanner or a digital camera.
In the image processing apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-36902, the operation was tedious since the operator had to determine the extraction area. Also, there was a possibility that an unnecessarily large area of the extraction area may be specified. In such a case, image information including a large amount of useless area will be extracted. This means that a large amount of information not required is included, leading to image information of a large amount being extracted. This image processing apparatus requires the operator to designate the extraction area. The position of the information in the extraction area depends on the manipulation of the operator. There is a possibility that information in the extracted image will be disproportioned in one direction.